When there is Bad, There is Good
by CosmicOblivion
Summary: With the entire palace to themselves, Po and Tigress have a bit of fun. The fun is cut short, however, when the palace is suddenly attacked and leaves Po badly injured.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 **Hey, Guys! Cosmic here :D And today I'm gonna do something different, this isn't a oneshot but a multi-chapter story! Yup, and with the help of ChocolateSyrup!(If you don't know who she is yet, check her out! She has written amazing stories like the others) We did a collab about this a few weeks ago... so, yeah. Onwards! To the story.**

 **Ps. This is my first multi-chapter story so please be nice.**

* * *

The Jade Palace. Home to one of the greatest protectors of China and the Dragon Warrior. The sun was starting to rise, it's rays shining through the rooms of the barracks. As if on cue, the gong sounded thus making the doors to the barracks simultaneously open and out comes the warriors except for one particular panda.

"Good morning, Master!" The warriors said in unison.

"Good morning, students." Shifu said, while walking to the end of the hallway, he looked at the door that's still closed and sighed. He looked at Tigress and said,

"Tigress, go wake up Po for us, please."

Tigress nodded and proceeded to open the door to the panda's room. Once inside, she closed the door and walked over to the snoring panda.

"Po," she said, lightly shaking the panda,"Po, wake up." Po just stirred.

"Po!" she said a little more stern, but Po just turned his back on her. This got her more annoyed, but her eyes lit up, the corner of her lips turned into an evil smirk as she unsheathed one of her claws and dragged it across Po's back.

Po's eyes quickly shot open as he turned to the source of the disturbance, but soon relaxed as he saw it was only Tigress,"Tigress? What are you doing here?" he said, clearly confused.

"To wake you up, because you missed the gong again."

"Oh, hehe, Thanks." Po said, sheepishly.

Po went out the door with Tigress trailing behind. He was met with the eyes of the Five and Shifu, he chuckled nervously and bowed. "Good morning, Master Shifu, apologies for missing the gong...again."

Shifu sighed,"This is your last warning, Po, if you miss the gong again, I will make you run up the thousand stairs 100 times, understand?" Po nodded.

"Good, now all of you," Shifu turned to face them,"Go get breakfast then go to the trai-" Shifu was cut off by the sound of the warning gong.

"Looks like we're gonna be late for breakfast." Po said. They all looked at Shifu.

"Go."

They quickly went to action. They went to the courtyard and saw Zeng, banging the gong like there's no tomorrow.

"Zeng, what's wrong?" Tigress asked.

"Temutai and his army are raiding the Jade Palace!" Zeng pointed to the building,"You must hurry!"

Without questioning further, they ran towards the palace.

They burst through the door, and what they saw made their blood boil. Half of the artifacts are gone and Temutai's army were continuing to take the artifacts.

Just before a water buffalo was about to grab another artifact it heard a growl.

"You dare steal from the Jade Palace?!" Tigress growled loudly with gritted teeth.

This made the army stop and look at the tiger who was glaring menacingly at them.

"And what are you going to do about it, 'Kitten'?" Temutai responded.

Temutai heard them say,"Oooooohhh, bad idea, man."

Tigress widened her eyes for a brief second then narrowed at the huge buffalo.

"What...did...you...say?" Tigress asked coldly with a voice full of venom, while cracking her knuckles.

"I said. _Kitten_." Temutai whispered the 'kitten' part, enough for Tigress to hear.

"Po, you go deal with these lowlives with the others. I'm going to have a little chat with Temutai." Tigress said, with a tone that left no room for arguments, as she got down on all fours and sprint past the army and headed straight for Temutai.

"Okay, this should be fun, alright guys, let's go!" Po said, taking his battle stance.

Tigress lunged at Temutai with her foot outstretched, the force of impact from her foot caused Temutai to stagger back. He tried to smash Tigress but she was too fast, leaving him open for an attack, she jumped and did a side kick at Temutai's face. As he staggered back again she took this opportunity and gone for her signature move: The Double Palm Strike.

Meanwhile, Po and the others were currently being overwhelmed. They were surrounded, with nothing left but to hold them off.

"There's too many of them!" Viper exclaimed.

"Hold them off! We can do this!" Po commanded,"We have to wait for Tigress."

Tigress made a good distance between her and Temutai. As she began to drop on all fours, she ran at him with full speed. When she was close enough to Temutai, she jumped. While she was in mid-air, she retracted her arms and opened her paws, joining her two paws together and thrusted her palm against Temutai's chest. Once her palms made contact with his chest, Temutai went flying and crashed against the thousand scrolls which began to fall beneath him, covering him with scrolls, leaving him with only his head popping out.

Just as they thought they were done for, they heard a loud thud that came near the moon pool. The buffalos stopped attacking and gazed at the direction of the noise.

There, was Temutai defeated by Tigress. The buffalos look on in horror, they dropped their weapons and began to flee, dropping the artifacts in the process.

They sighed in relief as they cheered for Tigress.

"That was awesome! Tigress!" Po said, patting Tigress on the back.

They headed back to the barracks to report what happened to Shifu.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _I hope you liked it! R &R _**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got there, they saw Shifu meditating in the middle of the hallway.

Shifu's ears twitched signaling him that there's someone nearby. He broke his meditative trance and stood up, dusting himself as he spoke.

"What happened?"

"Temutai and his army attempted to raid the palace." Tigress responded.

"Where are they now?"

"They're tied up and ready to go to Chor Ghom."

"Well done, all of you." Shifu commended,"Now, I recieved an important message from Zeng that me and four other masters are needed at the Masters' Council, I need someone to watch over Po-"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Why do I need to be supervised? I mean it's not like I can break anything while you guys are gone." Po cut Shifu.

"Po, try to recall a time when you _didn't_ break anything?" Shifu countered.

Po tried to recall in his head but he found none. He then sighed and said,"Fine..."

"I thought so. Now, who volunteers?" Shifu looked at each of the five, they were glancing at each other but no one spoke until...

"I volunteer, master." they gazed at the person who said it; it was Tigress.

"Are you sure about your decision, Tigress?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, master." Tigress responded.

"Very well, you are going to replace me for the time being. Now, we'll be going to pack now; since it's a long journey, we'll meet you at the gate when we're ready."

30 minutes later...

Po and Tigress were waiting near the entrance of the courtyard. A few minutes later, Shifu and the others appeared in their line of sight with their bags on their backs.

They said their goodbyes as they started their long trek to the Masters' Council.

"So..." Po started,"When do you think they'll be coming back?"

"1 week I assume." Tigress responded.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the Training Hall. See ya around, Tigress." Po announced.

"Really? The Dragon Warrior, _training?_ " Tigress teased.

"Well... yeah ever since I saw you beat Temutai senseless, which was totally awesome! By the way." he praised,"So, I wanted to be strong, just like you." Po said, beaming at her.

"Since you were so amazed by my 'awesomeness', do you mind if I join you? I could teach you a few moves." Tigress offered with a smile.

Po gasped in excitement,"Not at all," he said without missing a beat,"Come on, let's do it now." he coaxed her.

Tigress was suddenly caught off guard as she was tugged by Po, but didn't make a move to stop him.

"And that's how you do: 'the Tahlia Leap'." Tigress said, while dusting herself off.

"Oh! Oh! Can you show me your signature move: The Double Palm Strike?" Po asked in complete excitement.

"I don't know-" she was caught off guard as she was hugged by Po.

"Please, oh please! Tigress?" Po pleaded.

Tigress blushed but luckily for her fur, it was really hard to see. Seeing as she couldn't get out of Po's grip, she let out a sigh and looked at Po in the eyes,"Okay, okay. I'll teach it to you."

"Yes!"

She noticed she had not felt the ground, she looked at Po,"Um... Po, you can let go now."

"Oh! Uh, sorry Tigress." Po scratched the back of his head, chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled."So, should we do this now, or after lunch?" she asked.

"I think I can do this now, since it's almost lunch anyway so, let's do this." Po said, as he began doing types of warm ups.

"If you insist, but this technique requires a live opponent. And I don't see anyone else but you and me." she looked around but found no one.

"You can test it on me."

"Po, you _do_ realize what this technique did to Temutai, right?" she asked, worry noticeable in her voice.

"Hey, I've been through worse, you know." he reminded her,"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay, if you say so." she agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Now," she began,"Stand in front of me." Po did as told, facing Tigress and his back to the training equipments.

"Watch me closely, as I go through each sequence." she instructed, "First-" she jumped away from Po,"You need at least a good distance between your opponent, then." Tigress ran towards Po at full speed,"Run at your opponent as fast as you can muster; the faster, the better." she joined her two open palms and retracted them,"Join your two palms and open them, then retract them." While running, she warned Po,"I would advise you cover your stomach Po, this is gonna hurt." he covered them as told."When you're at hitting range, thrust them as hard as you can at your opponent's chest or stomach, like so." her palms collided with Po's covered stomach and he was sent flying.

Po crashed on a pillar; Hard. The impact from Po, caused the training hall to begin to shake and make the wood fall beneath him; crushing him under the debris.

Tigress gasped in horror,"Po!"


	3. Chapter 3

She rushed towards the pile of debris, moving every piece of wood out of the way. Eventually, she found Po and pulled him out of the debris. Laying him on his back, she checked his pulse; faint, but still beating.

Tigress carried Po to her room and laid him on her bed, she went to get supplies to treat his wounds. She came back with a fresh cloth, a gauze and a bowl of warm water. Tigress cleaned Po's wounds and dressed them. After she was finished treating Po's wounds she took the supplies away and came back with a stool.

Tigress watched Po's labored breath rise and fall. Her heart was swelling with regret,"I'm so stupid..." she looked on the ground, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to fall. She heard a faint groan, she looked at Po.

"Ti…gress…" Po whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Po…I'm so sorry." Tigress held Po's paw,"I shouldn't have done thi-" she was cut off as Po gently placed a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"No, no, no. It's okay, that was a-awesome."

"No! That wasn't awesome! I almost _killed_ you!" she retorted

"But you didn't," he countered,"I don't blame you, Tigress, I brought this to myself." he slowly sat up and placed his paw on her shoulder,"And thank you, for treating my wounds. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he smiled, making her smile briefly then turned to a frown and hugged him; slowly, so as to not hurt his wounds.

Po was surprised by her action and caressed her back to soothe the shaken feline. After she collected herself, she gently pushed away from Po, enough to look at his face.

"Why are you so quick to forgive?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's my nature." he shrugged,"Now, stop frowning and start smiling." Po smiled, she returned her own. As if on cue Po's stomach grumbled.

Tigress covered her mouth, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Wait, here. I'll go down to the village." she announced.

"Tell my dad, I said hi."

"Will do."

Tigress went down to the village to get Po some food, whilst avoiding the stares that were given to her by the villagers, considering she *rarely* goes down to the village. Often times she goes down if she has an errand for Shifu. She rounded a corner and there comes the noodle shop in the distance, she quickly approached the shop and entered through the archway.

The shop was bustling around as usual. Tigress saw Mister Ping tending to his customers.

"Good-afternoon, Mister Ping!" Tigress greeted.

Mister Ping turned around to see who called him, then smiled when he saw it was Tigress.

"Master Tigress! It's so good to see you, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Two bowls of noodle soup, please. I'll eat it at the palace."

"Right away! Come, sit at the chair near the counter." he said, as he went to the kitchen to prepare the noodles.

Tigress waited while Mister Ping spoke,

"So… how is my son at the palace? Everything alright, I assume."

"Not… exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" he stopped briefly to look at her, then resumed his cooking.

"Well, Po had… a little incident in the training hall."

Mister Ping's eyes widened,"Oh my, I hope he's alright." he said worriedly

"He is fine," she reassured,"He's resting right now."

Mister Ping let out a sigh of relief as he finished making the noodles. He gave them to her. She paid them as she went out the entrance

"Thank you, Mister Ping." she said as she waved goodbye to him, he returned the gesture and resumed tending to his customers.

She returned to the palace and went to the barracks. She opened the door to see Po, laying on her bed; staring at the ceiling, completely oblivious to the visitor until she cleared her throat.

Po turned his head to see Tigress carrying a box of some sorts.

"Hey, Tigress." Po greeted as he gently sat up,"What'cha got there?" he pointed to the box in her hand.

"Our food," she answered.

She sat next to Po and opened the box revealing two bowls of soup then she produced two chopsticks and gave one to Po. They ate in comfortable silence until Po realized something,"Hey, we're not supposed to eat in the barracks, right?"

"One: Shifu is not here. Two: I am in charge until Shifu and the others come back." she answered, nonchalantly.

"Oh." he said, feeling stupid for asking.

"Don't worry about it." she nudged Po on his side.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of spyglasses are watching the two from a mountain. "Inform our leader," a figure said,"Only two are defending the Jade Palace, a panda and a tiger. The panda appears to be injured while the other is not." another figure walked out of the shadows and said,"Yes, sir."


End file.
